ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Pact
Category:Guides __TOC__ Each Avatar has a set of Blood Pacts exclusive to that Avatar while summoned. They are triggered by the Summoner at the cost of his or her MP. These include damaging and/or debilitating physical abilities (a few of which may be Skillchained), Elemental Magic (which may be Magic Bursted), or valuable support abilities not found elsewhere. The Blood Pact ability has a 60 sec. recast timer which can be shortened or lengthened by equipping certain weapons and armor. When Summoners use the ability Astral Flow, an additional class of Blood Pact abilities become available for the duration of its effect. these abilities will consume all of the Summoner's MP in order to cause massive AOE damage. * CTR+B or ALT+B is the shortcut to the pet command window. (Only if you have a pet out.) ** /pet "blood pact" *Blood Pact will receive different effects when the value added by equipment or merit points exceeds the skill cap for that level. **Players can experience increased accuracy when using Blood Pact: Rage or lengthened effect durations when using Blood Pact: Ward. The length of the duration increased varies depending on which Blood Pact is used, but will not exceed 180 seconds. **A player whose summoning magic skill is lower than the skill cap will not experience any penalties, such as a decrease in accuracy or shortened effect durations. *Players will also experience increases in skill when using the Blood Pact: Rage and Blood Pact: Ward pet commands. In the tables below: *'Attribute' column indicates the attribute associated with that blood pact. It can have an elemental attribute that can be used in a skillchain. It can have a magic attribute, which uses up your avatar's TP when used, and can be used in a Magic Burst. Or It can have none at at all. *'Type' column indicates the melee damage type type of damage bonus the Blood Pact delivers (blank is a magical effect). The normal attacks are all Hand-to-Hand. **'H' = Hand-to-Hand: ***+25% Magic Pots, Corses ***+12.5% Skeletons **'B' = Blunt: ***+50% Magic Pots ***+25% Skeletons ***-50% Ghosts **'S' = Slashing: ***+12.5% Hounds, Jnun ***-25% Rocs, Ghosts, Skeletons, Slimes **'P' = Piercing: ***+25% Birds, Rocs, Bees, Bat Trios, Flies, Giant Bats, Mandragora, Puk, Colibri ***-25% Corses, Ghosts, Slimes ***-50% Skeletons Astral Flow Blood Pacts *These Blood Pacts may only be used when the two-hour ability Astral Flow is active. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts will consume all of the Summoner's MP when used. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts require a minimum of an MP amount equal to twice the Summoner's level in order to use them. :('''Example:' A Level 20 Summoner requires a minimum of 40 MP to use an Astral Flow Blood Pact.)'' *Contrary to popular belief, the power of Astral Flow Blood Pacts are not altered by the amount of MP they consume. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts can be Magic Bursted, but do not use TP. *All Astral Flow Blood Pacts are Rage commands. Carbuncle Blood Pacts All of Carbuncle's Blood Pacts are . Fenrir Blood Pacts Fenrir's Blood Pacts are . Ifrit Blood Pacts All of Ifrit's Blood Pacts are . Titan Blood Pacts All of Titan's Blood Pacts are . Leviathan Blood Pacts All of Leviathan's Blood Pacts are . Garuda Blood Pacts All of Garuda's Blood Pacts are . }wind elemental damage to the target. |- |BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|Aerial Armor |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|25 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|92 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|None |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"| |align="left" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|Gives party members within an area of effect the effect of Blink. |- |BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF"|Whispering Wind |align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF"|36 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF"|119 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF"|''Magic'' |align="center" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF"| |align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF"|Restores (Level*2.5 + 16, rounded down.) hit points for party members within an area of effect. |- |BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|Hastega |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|48 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|112 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|None |align="center" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"| |align="left" BGCOLOR="#D5D9FF"|Garuda casts Haste on the party which lasts for 90 seconds. Each summoning magic skill level over the current skill level cap will add three seconds to the duration. |- |BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|Aero IV |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|60 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|118 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|''Magic'' |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"| |align="left" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|Garuda deals elemental damage to the target. |- |BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|Predator Claws |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|70 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|164 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"| |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|'S' |align="left" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|Garuda inflicts three melee attacks on the target. |- |BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|Wind Blade |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|75 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|182 |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|''Magic'' |align="center" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"| |align="left" BGCOLOR="#FFAEAE"|Deals elemental damage to the target. (Merit only.) |- |} Shiva Blood Pacts All of Shiva's Blood Pacts are . Ramuh Blood Pacts All of Ramuh's Blood Pacts are . Diabolos Blood Pacts Diabolos's Blood Pacts are . External links * The Summoner's Compilation of Blood Pact Info (KillingIfrit)